


I Like The Way It Hurts

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, jealous!Phil, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012!Phan: After breaking up with Phil, Dan has been sleeping with pretty much every woman or man in sight and Phil has had about enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way It Hurts

“Oh fuck, baby, mmm, fuck me harder!!”

Phil groaned loudly as he heard the shrill moans of a faceless woman coming from the bedroom next to his. He wanted to bang on the wall and get them to shut the fuck up. But mostly he just wanted to scream or punch something or just anything to stop the pure jealously that was pumping through his veins.

“Oh, yeah, baby, just like that, fuck.” Phil heard his flatmate, and ex-boyfriend, Dan grunt out through the wall that seemed to be as thin as paper and he really started to question why he had even bothered to stay in that night. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, Dan bringing home men or women, fucking them, and then kicking them out. Actually, it had become such a habit of his that some nights Phil didn’t even bother to come home, he hated being at home. It seemed that every time he was here he and Dan would find some way to get into argument after argument about god knows what. There would be never ending screaming matches that would end up with slammed doors and stifled sobs. Phil just couldn’t take it anymore, it was almost impossible to be around the younger boy. He couldn’t handle his toxic words that always found a way to get to him. Words that were razor sharp, cutting into his skin like knives. After awhile he just couldn’t deal anymore.

He couldn’t believe that this was the same boy that used to take his breath away. The same one he would stay up into the early hours of the morning talking to about anything and everything. The same one that had managed to take the title of Phil’s best friend. The one that had stolen Phil’s heart, and after all this time, through all the bullshit, still managed to keep it.

About six months ago was when Dan broke up with Phil. It was a long time coming and Phil should have seen it coming, he really should have, after the release of the video and the never ending fights it was bound to happen eventually. But it still stung, and it never really stopped, he really thought Dan had been the one for him. It seemed perfect, almost too perfect, which is why, Phil supposed, it had to end.

And it should have fixed things. If they weren’t together anymore then what was the point in fighting? There was nothing to hide from the fans anymore, Dan could lie about whatever he wanted and pretend what happened between him and Phil had never existed. But the fights never seemed to cease, so Phil did his best to keep his distance. He let Dan fuck whoever he wanted to, and let him live his life how he saw fit. After all, he wasn’t Phil’s problem anymore.

Phil sighed to himself before standing and as he strode over to his door he let out another groan as he listened to the moans coming from next door. Maybe a drink would clear his mind? Get his mind off of all this nonsense and back to bigger issues, he could deal with Dan later.

But once Phil had made it to the kitchen he heard the door to Dan’s bedroom open and close. Phil listened closely as Dan shooed the woman he had been sleeping with, out the door, and on her way. Phil shook his head, god, when had Dan become such a heartless dick? But he pushed away the thought as he opened the refrigerator and fished out something to drink.

“What are you doing here?” Came a bitter voice from behind, Phil jumped and smacked his head on the inside of the refrigerator before turning around to see a half naked Dan, wearing only a pair of briefs, staring him up and down. His eyes were cold and heartless and Phil scoffed, returning the glare.

“I live here too, you know,” Phil snapped, “Or have you forgotten who pays the other half of the rent?” Dan let out a bitter laugh.

“Yeah, okay, Phil,” Dan bites out, “You know the only reason we can live here is because of how much money I make. You barely have enough subscribers to pay the bills.” Phil bit his tongue, okay that one hit home a bit, but he wasn’t going to let Dan use him as a fucking punching bag. Not right now. Not ever.

“You’re such a fucking brat, Dan,” Phil hissed, “Do you even think about other people? No, of course you don’t, I could tell by your very loud display of affection earlier.”

“Oh you’re just jealous,” Dan retorted, “You know you can’t get any because you’re ugly as fuck. You’re just an old, washed up youtuber who no one gives a shit about. You’re just mad cause everyone wants to fuck me and not you.” Phil’s eyes turned dark and his posture stiffened. This was the last straw. Phil strode over to Dan in two steps, corning the younger yet taller boy against the wall. Dan gulped, demeanor faltering slightly, but still, he did not back down.

“As I recall, you used to want to fuck me,” Phil hissed in Dan’s face, “Bet you still do. You’re just too chicken shit, Dan. You’re a fucking coward. Too fucking scared to admit you miss being fucked by my cock.”

“That-that’s not true,” Dan spat out, “I never wanted to fuck you. I was just faking it, why would I ever want you. Phil?”

“What happened to you calling me ‘Daddy’?” Phil whispered, getting sinfully close to Dan’s ear, “Remember when you were 18 and I rimmed you for the first time? That was the first time you called me Daddy, remember that, princess?”

“Don’t call me that!” Dan yelled, trying to push him away.

“Aw, why’s that, princess?” Phil cooed, “I thought you liked it when daddy called you that? While he rams you with his big cock?”

“Stop it, Phil!” Dan hissed, and Phil took both of Dan’s wrists in his hands, moving them above his head and ramming them hard against the wall, holding him there.

“No, you stop it, Dan,” Phil retorted, speaking so quietly you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife, “Stop pretending. Stop trying to convince yourself that what he had wasn’t real. You loved me, Dan. You wanted me. You begged for my cock-” Suddenly Dan’s lips were on his and they were kissing, but it was more of teeth and tongues clashing together, trying to gain control over the other. Phil pushed Dan harder against the wall, moving his body closer to the younger’s.

“You’re such a whore, Dan,” Phil muttered against his lips, “Such a- such a fucking whore.” Dan didn’t acknowledge his comment, but instead began to grind his hips against Phil’s, desperate for contact. Phil let out a grunt, taking one hand from where he held Dan’s wrists, and reaching Dan to palm Dan through his underwear. Dan let out a low moan and moved his hips towards the touch.

“I hate you” Dan moaned out.

“I hate you too” Phil grunted before attaching their lips together once again, releasing Dan’s hands and moving both of his own hands down Dan’s body and pulling down his briefs, then wrapped one hand around Dan’s obvious erection. Dan moaned loudly before wrapping both of his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pulling him impossibly closer.

“You’re-wearing….too much….” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck and Phil pulled away slightly, removing his shirt and tossing it behind him, forgotten, before going back to ravishing Dan. Dan moaned in approval then reached down to Phil’s jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and reaching in to feel the outline of his dick in his boxers. Phil let out a low groan then pushed his jeans all the way down, kicking them away.

Dan, then, took the opportunity to push Phil’s boxers all the way down, getting a full hold of his dick and pumping it slowly.

“F-fuck, Dan” Phil groaned out, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation before batting Dan’s hand away. Then, Phil took both of Dan’s legs, hoisting them up around his waist and pushing Dan hard against the wall, after all these years Phil was surprised that he could still do this. He then began to grind his hips, hard, against Dan’s.

“Fuck,” Dan groaned, “Fuck, Phil, please.”

“Please, what?” Phil replied, getting lost in the sensations.

“Please, please fuck me, Daddy.” Phil suddenly stopped all movement and gave Dan a sly smirk.

“Okay, Princess,” Phil said smoothly, “Not in the kitchen, though, bedroom.” Dan nodded his head quickly as Phil let him down gently. Then, Phil took Dan’s hand and roughly started to pull him towards his bedroom.

When they entered Phil’s bedroom the older boy quickly pushed Dan onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down to bite harshly at his neck.

“P-Phil yo-you’re gonna leave marks,” Dan said, worried.

“That’s the point” Phil replied, “And what happened to you calling me, daddy? Huh, princess?” Dan groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You’re such a dick” He muttered, but Phil didn’t bother with replying, he just leaned down and continued to kiss down Dan’s body.

“Turn over, princess.” Dan nodded and quickly flipped onto his front, then started to feel Phil’s hands rubbing at his cheeks, moving them around and spreading them slightly. Then before he knew it Phil was leaving an open-mouthed kiss right against his hole. Dan let out a sharp gasp and lifted his hips towards the feeling.

“So eager,” Phil chuckled, “My eager little slut.” He then leaned over a bit to grab the lube out off of his bedside table. “Lean up a bit, okay princess?”

Dan nodded so he was face down, ass up, and Phil couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at how submissive he was being. Dan may like to act tough and in control, but once Phil was giving him orders he was his obedient little whore.

Phil moved so he was directly behind Dan, taking a small amount of lube and spreading it across his fingers, then taking both of his hands and spreading Dan’s cheeks, leaning down and licking a strip from Dan’s crack all the way down across his clenching hole. Dan let out a loud gasp before pushing himself back against Phil’s face.

“Patience, princess” Phil cooed before leaning back down and circling his tongue along Dan’s hole, dipping his tongue inside ever so slightly before pushing the entire thing inside. Slowly thrusting his tongue in and out, practically fucking Dan with his tongue.

“Daddy” Dan moaned loudly, and Phil smirked, “Daddy, please fuck me.” And Phil responded by shoving a lubed finger, along with his tongue, inside the younger boy. Dan let out a low groan, pushing against Phil’s face and fingers. Phil slowly began to add more fingers, two, and three, slowly opening Dan up.

“Daddy please,” Dan moaned, “I’m ready.” Phil nodded his head, though Dan couldn’t see, pulling away from Dan’s hole and grabbing the lube, and slicking up his cock.

“Phil hurry the fuck up” He heard Dan mutter and Phil responded by smacking Dan hard across his ass.

“That’s daddy to you, princess.” Dan bit back a moan and nodded his head vigorously.

“Yes, Daddy,” He muttered.

“That’s more like it,” Phil said, mostly to himself, “Now hands and knees, baby. Come on.” Dan sat up slightly, moving into position. Phil took a moment to take it all in, he couldn’t believe this was all really happening. What if he was taking advantage of, Dan. After all, they were broken up, was it okay to have sex with him?

“Dan?” Phil said after a moment, “This is okay, yeah? You’re okay with this?”

“Yes, Phil,” Dan said with a frustrated groan, “Now get in me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Princess.” With that Phil pushed inside of Dan, ever so slowly, giving Dan a moment to adjust. Then pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into him, hard.

“Oh fuck, daddy, fuck,” Dan whimpered, “Fuck me harder daddy, please.” Phil nodded and began to quicken his pace. And after a while, began to lose his rhythm. He was slamming into Dan hard, slapping his ass every once in awhile and feeling the younger boy tighten around him with every thrust.

“I-I’m close daddy- so, fuck.” Dan moaned out, gripping onto the duvet beneath him so hard his knuckles began to turn white. Phil smirked and reached around them to grip onto Dan’s neglected cock, and started to pump him fast.

“Cum for daddy, princess,” Phil whispered into his ear, “Cum like the fucking whore you are.”

“Oh fuck, daddy, I-I’m- shit.” And with that Dan started to cum, along with Phil, who came from the sudden tightness from the other boy. After a few moments of riding out his orgasm, Phil reluctantly pulled out and rolled next to the exhausted boy on the bed, taking a breath and staring at the ceiling before them.

Things were quiet for awhile, all that could be heard throughout the room was the sound of their breathing. Phil wasn’t sure what to say. What was he supposed to say? What were you supposed to say when you fuck your ex who apparently hates you? God, this was so fucked up and Dan wasn’t saying anything and he was starting to get really concerned.

“I’m sorry,” Dan whispered, breaking, what seemed to be, a never ending silence.

“What?” Phil asked, his voice slightly hoarse, “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m just…I’m really sorry, Phil,” Oh fuck, was he crying?, “For-for everything. I didn’t mean what I said. I really didn’t. You’re not ugly. And you have more than enough subscribers. And you’re not washed up. And I lied, I do love you, Phil, I really, really do. Things are just so fucked right now and I thought being with other people would make me happy but it doesn’t and fuck, Phil. I just want you.” Dan was full on sobbing now and Phil sighed, leaning over and taking the emotional boy into his arms, rubbing his back and doing his best to try to soothe him.

“I wish you would have just told me that from the start, Dan,” Phil told him, “We could have avoided all of this. And I’m sorry, but I can’t say that I forgive you. I’ll try, though, I can promise you that. But for now, I think we could both use some sleep. God knows what time it is. We can talk about this tomorrow and see….see where we stand then okay?” Dan sniffled, rubbing his nose and looking up at Phil.

“O-okay, Phil, I’m sorry,” He whispered, “Can I stay in here? I really don’t want to be alone right now…and I…really miss you holding me like this…” Phil nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“You can stay, Dan,” Phil said before leaning down to grab the duvet and throwing it over them, then pulled Dan back into his arms.

“Goodnight, Dan,” Phil said, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Phil, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Phil replied, but Dan was already asleep.


End file.
